Nuestra historia
by La secta Boukun
Summary: Un fanfic colectivo del grupo de facebook La secta boukun , en donde, luego de la navidad Morinaga regresa para pasar el año nuevo con sempai, sin embargo sus padres le piden que obligatoriamente los visite.


**Saludos a todos.**

 **Esta historia es un conjunto de participaciones de chicas que pertenecen a al grupo de facebook «La secta boukun». De manera que aquí les va el primer episodio con tal de que juzguen una historia colectiva que trae la esencia de muchas personas que amamos Koi suru boukun.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Hinako Takanaga pero los tomaremos prestados para llevarlos a redescubrirse.**

 **.**

Capítulo 1: Un viaje inesperado.

Las largas y silenciosas horas de viaje rumbo a su hogar parecían eternas mientras aguardaba por llegar a su casa. Los pensamientos de amor estaban un poco marchitos pues Morinaga se sentía un agotado luego de la navidad, ya que tuvo que pasarla en Hamamatsu. Los entrenamientos para formar parte de la «Farmacéutica S», se habían fijado para sus vacaciones de invierno en la universidad. De manera que al volver cansado a Nagoya por el trabajo que había realizado, llegó a un apartamento solitario, su senpai desafortunadamente no estaba en el lugar.

Su dulce corazón que se alimentaba del afecto que parecía no ser recíproco, palpitaba tristemente en el silencio. Al marcar al celular de su amado senpai descubrió para su fortuna que se encontraba en la casa de su tía la señora Matsuda.

— ¿Ya llegaste? Pensé que sería mañana... Enseguida voy a casa.

«A casa...», pensó Morinaga. No era mala señal que su senpai llamase "casa" a la que, para él, era desde luego su hogar, pero nunca había parecido serlo para Sou. Y se preguntó cómo reaccionaría ante el obsequio: sólo era algo sin mucha importancia, unas entradas para la Feria Gastronómica, justo antes de fin de año. Confundido, se preguntó una vez más si era sano para él la constante zozobra de no saber nunca cuándo iba a enfadarse, cuándo a rechazarle, cuándo a buscarle. Pero hacía tiempo que había admitido la verdad inalterable en su corazón: le amaba, a pesar de sí mismo y de él. Y eso no iba a cambiar, así que tocaba esperar su reacción al regalo que tenía por único fin sacarle de casa, llevarle lejos, a un hotel, y lograr que su senpai bajase la guardia.

Morinaga estaba sentado en el sofá, una taza de té en la mesa frente a él, el programa que estaba viendo era entretenido pero no lo suficiente como para calmar las ansias de su corazón por ver a su amado.

¿Qué diría Souichi si se enteraba que pensaba en él de manera tan profunda? ¿De verdad Senpai era capaz de entender su corazón locamente enamorado? De esa forma con unas ganas de que su senpai pudiese sentir lo mismo que él. Pero aquellas cosas descabelladas que pensaba Tetsuhiro fuesen como fuesen su senpai y él llevaban una vida juntos; en las que sus corazones se sentían unidos por los latidos rítmicos y errantes de respiraciones de esas noches apasionadas. Justo así se preguntó cuánto tiempo había transcurrido sin una de esas noches de pasión. No importaba, Morinaga estaba seguro que su regalo arreglaría todo.

En ese momento la puerta del departamento se abrió...

Al entrar al apartamento, Souichi lo vio. Estaba de espalda por lo que agradeció que no viera en su rostro la sorpresa que causo en él su tan repentina llegada. Es cierto que lo esperaba para mañana pero siendo Morinaga, cualquier día habría reaccionado de la misma manera. ¿Ansias de verlo? Tal vez.

— ¡Estoy... en casa! — anunció senpai logrando que aquel en el sillón, notara su presencia.

Como de costumbre su cuerpo no sabía cómo reaccionar, a lo que su lógica le gano el paso:

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué llegaste hoy?

— Eh… bueno. Creí que terminaría unos días después pero resultó que acortaron un poco el calendario. — Su corazón se sentía mínimamente mal, creyó que la pregunta inicial de Souichi sería otra al llevar tiempo sin verse. A pesar de eso, tratándose de su amado tirano, no podía esperar demasiado.

Tatsumi estaba algo cansado así que decidió ir a hacerle compañía a Morinaga en el sillón. Sus miradas se cruzaron y contemplaron sus rasgos por unos simples segundos, hasta que Tetsuhiro rompió el silencio.

— Y ¿Cómo te fue en navidad? — Le preguntó con curiosidad. Quería saberlo todo, desde qué cenaron hasta cómo les iba a Matsuda y a Kanako. Cualquier cosa era más interesante que contar su "historia de navidad" llena de mágica soledad y alegres fideos instantáneos. Sí, todo muy feliz e increíble.

Y tan triste, claro. Recordando sin parar la tradición del beso de medianoche en Navidad, ese beso que une por siempre a las parejas y que, una vez más, no pudo darle...

Lo que Tetsuhiro no sabía, es que durante toda la cena, Souichi y su terco corazón lo extrañaba, deseaba tenerlo ahí compartiendo ese hermoso momento con su familia, ya que hace algunos años atrás él ya era parte de ella y por cuestiones de trabajo no pudo estar.

Morinaga seguía con una mirada triste. Justo en ese instante, Souichi se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación, saliendo a los pocos minutos con algo detrás de su espalda, pensó en extender sus manos frente al chico de mirada triste. Sin embargo le entrego el pequeño presente de una forma poco ortodoxa, pues recibió un golpe en la cabeza con la pequeña caja que le había lanzado Souichi.

Jamás se imaginó recibir algo de navidad. Normalmente aquellas fechas siempre solían ser cosas que le daban malos recuerdos a Tetsuhiro, por lo que intrigado, recogió la diminuta caja que contenía un par de plumas de color plateado con su nombre grabado.

— Gracias sempai.

— No es lo que crees. Estaban en oferta y además Kanako las compró. Yo sólo me alegro que estés bien. ¿Te quedarás para año nuevo? — De inmediato aquella duda en el tiránico corazón que se sentía solitario por no tener a su compañero y mejor amigo.

— Me gustaría sempai, sin embargo mis padres me han hablado justo ayer. Ellos me han pedido que yo vaya a casa. No me dijeron la razón, sólo que me quieren ver ahí.

Tetsuhiro mentía por supuesto. Su padre sí lo había llamado, pero solamente para saber si había decidido «enderezarse» y conseguir novia.

Cuando su hijo menor le había respondido que no, para después comentarle que pronto se graduaría con honores y que ya estaba haciendo prácticas en la farmacéutica S, el hombre mayor, al que aun llamaba «padre» y del que había heredado su apellido, solo había pronunciado una fría frase: «Vuelve a casa para diciembre treinta y uno Tetsuhiro, necesitamos hablar sobre los gastos universitarios de tu carrera», y colgó la llamada sin despedirse.

Todavía le dolía el corazón al recordar esa conversación... Porque Tetsuhiro anhelaba con todo su corazón reconciliarse con sus padres de la misma manera que lo había hecho con su hermano, porque a pesar que su cerebro dijera lo contrario, su corazón extrañaba el que su madre le tuviese servido mizutaki cuando volvía a casa, y el hatsumōde con sus padres y hermano en cada fin de año.

Sabía que no debía seguir pensando en la visita que haría el día de Nochevieja a sus padres, ya que esto arruinaría su ánimo de forma irremediable y eso no era justo con su sempai.

«Mi hermoso sempai que se ha tomado el trabajo de hacerme un maravilloso regalo de navidad», pensó fascinado mientras sus manos acariciaban con delicadeza las dos plumas Namiki con su nombre grabado en ellas.

«algo que seguramente solo reserva para su familia…», reflexionó mientras el esbozo de una sonrisa se materializaba en su rostro, rostro en el que aún se veía la sombra de la aflicción por la conversación que había mantenido con su padre un par de días antes, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Souichi, que sentado bajo el kotatsu lo miraba discretamente de vez en cuando mientras tecleaba algunos datos de la investigación en su portátil.

–Oh– Fue lo único que contestó ante tal cosa. No por frialdad, sino que no sabía que decirle, bueno, sí sabía pero no iba a soltar de la nada que no le tenía confianza a su familia y que creía que quizás el ir solo sería perjudicial para su estabilidad sentimental. Seguro eso sonaría demasiado gay.

Pasaron un par de minutos y Souichi se estaba dedicando a ver a su amante por el rabillo del ojo, cosa que después de un rato, el mencionado notó. Las mejillas del mayor se colorearon en rojo y volteó la cabeza en un movimiento brusco. De haberlo hecho más rápido, posiblemente se hubiera roto el cuello.

No era como que le preocupara que Morinaga pudiera salir perjudicado, tampoco como si le importara no pasar el fin de año con él y mucho menos era como si lo hubiera estado extrañando todo este tiempo que estuvieron sin verse. Bueno, o por lo menos eso intentaba pensar.

«Debo, sin duda, morderme la lengua. Maldita sea, cómo es posible que este idiota se deje manejar de este modo, que jamás saque las agallas y… ». De pronto, Souichi detuvo el curso de sus pensamientos agarró la manga de Morinaga y tiró de él, que cayó sentado en el suelo, con cara de sorpresa.

— ¿Senpai, qué...?

— No me fío — le dijo, clavándole la mirada.

— ¿De quién?

— De tus padres. Seguro que no es nada bueno. Yo... —titubeó— ¡voy contigo!

— ¿En...serio? —Morinaga no salía de su asombro.

— ¡Totalmente! No quiero que vuelvas lloroso y deprimido, ¡cuando estás así te vuelves tan llorica que no lo soporto! Así que ya sabes, si tú vas yo te acompaño.

Los pensamientos de Morinaga no parecían perderse entre la pasión, el sentimiento tan agradable de por primera vez en toda su vida tener a una persona con quien contar, lo hizo sonreír de una forma distinta, no había un dejo de lujuria ni de pasiones desenfrenadas, sólo había un hombre que le demostraba con hechos, algo que sus palabras no decían. Por lo cual asintió con un leve sonrojo, causando emociones desmedidas en su amado sempai.

La semana se fue volando, cada vez que pensó en marchar con sus padres, tuvo miedo de que su sempai se arrepintiera de acompañarlo. Su inseguridad lo hizo incluso preferir no mencionar nada, sólo aguardó unos días y simplemente no podía preguntarle. Debían marcharse ese viernes para llegar un par de días antes de lo acordado, con tal de complacer los requerimientos de sus padres.

Así fue que el mismo jueves por la noche, Morinaga se comía las uñas pensando que su sempai parecía totalmente metido en los libros que leía de la universidad. Aunque no tenían que asistir al laboratorio por las vacaciones de invierno, su sempai no le agradaba relajarse y prefería estudiar cosas que le resultaran de utilidad en lo subsecuente.

No podía dejar de sentirse como un adolescente rechazado, cada vez que se imaginó viendo a sus progenitores. Más que nunca requería a ese hombre que podía ponerle los pies en la tierra y hacerlo volver hasta la realidad, en la que su vida no requiere juicios obsoletos de personas sin importancia.

El día viernes llegó y por la mañana muy temprano, Morinaga se levantó a preparar el desayuno, colocó su maleta en la entrada como para recordarle a su amante que el viaje tendría lugar y se apresurara a guardar sus cosas si es que pretendía todavía acompañarlo.

Marchó a la cocina y al cabo de algunos minutos escuchó la regadera, posteriormente lo vio salir vestido con ropas que se veían un poco más formales de lo habitual, con un pantalón de vestir y una camisa sin corbata. Su corazón saltó y no quiso decir una sola palabra antes de suponer mal, pero al finalizar el desayuno, luego de lavar los platos, otra maleta en la entrada acompañaba a la suya.

Las cosas no podían salir mejor, eso creyó al menos hasta que sus padres le presentaban a una joven mujer diciendo que sería su prometida.


End file.
